No Glass Slipper Involved
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: Let’s get this straight right away. This is no Cinderella story, not the traditional kind anyway. There were no evil step mothers or a magically night at the ball that can only last until midnight. No glass slipper involved. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

~*~Hello all those of you who followed me to this new story of mine. I was saving this one for when **_Lost_** was completed, which it finally is. Thank you to all those who reviewed that story. Here is a completely new one to "take its place", so to speak.

Disclaimer: Only saying this once for the entire fic. I do not own _Inu Yasha_, only my story and any characters I make up.

"blah"= talking

'blah'= thinking

(blah)= random comments from myself that are necessary, random, or to make you laugh

Now read and enjoy!~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Introduction_**

            The metal door creaked open as a man in a blue uniform escorted a woman wearing an orange outfit, one that all those on that side of the glass wore. The woman's raven hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, showing off her deep brown eyes, eyes that went to the one window that was to be hers. The man motioned for her to walk in that direction until she reached the chair she was to occupy. 

            When the male walked away, the woman looked across from her to look directly into the deep brown eyes of the raven haired female. Her hair was in a low pony tail as well. Both reached to the side and picked up the phones hanging there so that they might talk.

            "Long time no see."

            "Why did you ask for me?"

            "I needed to talk to you."

            "I repeat, why?"

            "You might be surprised, but I plan on writing a book on us, what we went through. I wanted to get the whole story, not just one side."

            The woman sighed into the phone. "Why the heck do you want to do this? You always hated writing."

            "I need to get it out. So, you gonna help me with our little fairy tale story?"

            "Let's get this straight right away. This is no Cinderella story, not the traditional kind anyway. There were no evil step mothers or a magically night at the ball that can only last until midnight. No glass slipper involved. There was no real 'Happily Ever After' you read about in Fairy Tales. Yet, in a way, there was a bit of Cinderella in the story. In a weird way I guess."

            The other woman pulled out a pen and paper to start writing. "You mind if I use that?"

            "Go right ahead, I guess."

            After she had written it all down, brown eyes focused on equally deep brown orbs. "Please continue."

            "Alright. Let me think. I guess it all started when we moved to that new town. No, it started before that, back when he was still alive. Life was okay then, but everything went down hill when he died. That's when life changed forever, for bad or good."

            The woman stopped writing and looked at her. "Can you give me a more descriptive account?"

            "And you can't fill it in the events yourself?"

            "I told you. I want your point of view. I know my side. Tell me yours."

            "Alright, then I'll start at the beginning. Back during his last few days…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Chapter One_**

            The city was crowded today as usual. No one could move without bumping into someone else. Unless you were of a higher status, then people moved out of your way. Everyone was walking around going from vendor to vendor, trying to buy up the latest fashions and trends. It didn't matter how stupid it looked, just that it was the "in" thing.

            Pushing through the crowd was a woman with raven hair flying out of control. Unlike the other females, this girl did not restrain her hair today. She let it run wild in the wind as she ran down the street with a bundle in her hands. Racing through the streets, she finally came upon a house she was trying to get to. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulled out a key and unlocked the door, swinging it open as she walked into the house. "Mother, father, I'm home."

            A woman with shoulder length black hair came into the room dressed in a navy blue skirt that came down to her knees and a white blouse. "Oh good, you're back. Did you get your father's medicine?"

            "Hai. Dr. Yukimura said for father to take it right away."

            "Well, make haste, girl. Go give it to him."

            "Hai." The girl wasted no time in going up the stairs and to the second door on the right. Knocking lightly, she pushed open the door and entered the large room. It was a nice sky blue with a large green covered bed. A kind looking man lay in the bed, smiling weakly at the girl. "Is that you, my little Kagome?"

            "Hai, otosan. I brought you your medicine."

            "Ah yes. If it tastes like that other stuff, just let me waste away."

            "Otosan! Don't say such things!"

            A small chuckle came out of the man's mouth. "Gomen, Kagome. I'm just tired." As he repositioned himself in bed, Kagome came over with the medicine. After measuring the correct amount, she sat on his bed and held the spoon out to his mouth. Waiting until he opened his mouth, she put the spoon in and made him swallow the medicine. After making a face, causing the girl to giggle, the man smiled. "So tell me, what goes on while I stay trapped in this bed? How is your sister doing?"

            A sigh escaped her lips. "There's nothing really important going on. Kikyo has taken a fancy to Syaoran."

            "Yelan's boy? What a cold and distant boy. He's no good for her. He's too… emotionless. Besides, I thought he was smitten with that girl, Sakura."

            "Sakura and him have been together for awhile now."

            "Then why is Kikyo after him?"

            "Believe it or not, but their personalities are very similar."

            Noticing her bitter tone, the man drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Kagome, that's not like you. What has happened while I've been isolated? Tell me the truth." 

            Releasing a deep breath, Kagome shifted. "She rarely stays home anymore. It's like she doesn't want to be here with us."

            "Kagome, why do you think that is?"

            Turning her head away, the girl frowned. "You say that as if you know the answer already."

            "I do. Kikyo is able to help others day in and day out, but she is unable to handle such illness when it's in the family. This house and family is supposed to be a release from that life. Now that I'm so sick, she can't deal with it, causing her to leave."

            Shaking her head, Kagome turned to her father. "Otosan, it's still not right. We're her family. Kikyo shouldn't run away from family. It's times like these we should stick together."

            "Which is why I came home to see how father's doing."

            Both of them looked towards the door to see a woman with long raven hair and brown eyes that held a small spark of emotion. She was wearing a red skirt that went to her kneed and a white peasant-like blouse. Unlike Kagome, Kikyo had her hair tied back with a white ribbon.

            The woman walked over to the end of the bed and looked at the man. "How are you feeling?"

            "I can only promise to live this day. Anymore is up to Kami."

            "Otosan!" Kagome sat up and gave him a gentle glare. "I told you not to say such things."

            Kikyo snapped her head towards her sister. "Hush imoto. He only speaks the truth."

            Kagome looked at her. "Oneesan, otosan should not think in such a negative light. Half the battle is mental. If he gives up, then it's as good as over."

            "Please, continue to talk about me as if I were not laying here." The man smiled at his two daughters, who looked at him as if they were ashamed of their actions. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Kagome, you are correct with keeping a positive attitude, but everyone's life is really on borrowed time. Life is short. This is why I push you to live life to the fullest and have no regrets."

            The younger of the two girls sat up. "You don't have any regrets, do you otosan?"

            Before answering, he smiled at her. "None from where I'm sitting. I have a wonderful life with two beautiful daughters. What more could a man ask for?"

            Kikyo shifted before clearing her throat. "Excuse me, but I have to go see to Ms. Yoshimatsu. I just wanted to check up on you before I went over."

            "Arigatou, Kikyo. Can a father get a hug from his eldest girl?"

            With slight hesitation, the woman walked over and gave the man a slight hug before quickly releasing him. Giving him a bow for respect, Kikyo left the room, leaving Kagome and the man alone. He turned to the girl sitting on the bed. "I see what you were saying about her, but do not worry. Kikyo is strong and has her own way of dealing with situations. Just give her some time. She'll be fine."

            Wrapping her arms around herself, Kagome sighed. "I hope so. It feels weird having Kikyo so distant."

            "She will change when this is all over. Have faith in your sister."

            "Hai, otosan."

            Smiling, the man shifted again deeper into the bed. "I'm tired now. That stupid medication makes me sleepy."

            Getting up, Kagome kissed her father's cheek. "Sleep well, otosan. I'll come back later." She headed towards the door to let him rest.

           "Hai. Kagome?" The said girl turned and looked back at him. "Stay strong. Never back down to fit the social norms, especially if you know you are right."

            With a slight nod, Kagome left the room.

~Later that night~

            Kagome sighed as she walked into the kitchen with a tray full of food on it. The woman with the navy skirt looked up at her. "Still asleep?"

            The girl nodded. "Hai, okasan."

            "Good. Sleep keeps him from coughing all day. It'll be good for him to be able to breathe for awhile."

            Kagome sat next to her mother at the kitchen table after placing the tray on the counter. "Okasan, I'm worried about him. He seemed a lot weaker today."

            The woman sighed. "So you noticed that too. Kagome, I don't know what more we can do for him. The medication only gives him borrowed time."

            "Otosan said the same thing, that everyone's life is borrowed time."

            "Your father is wise that way. I'm worried though. The medication is very expensive. This new batch should last at least a month. By then we should have enough for the next batch."

            "What does Kikyo say about this?"

            "Only that she'll work more often to try and help, but there are only so many hours in the day."

            Kagome sat at the edge of her seat. "Okasan, I could help. I could work in someone's home as a maid or something."

           With a slight shake of her head, the woman smiled. "No, Kagome. It is not so desperate that we need you to do that. You are still young."

            "I'm seventeen. Well, I will be tomorrow. There are girls younger than me who are working."

            "But their families are in desperate need of the money. We can manage, sweetie. Right now, I need you to be here for your father. Do you understand? Besides, Kikyo is working enough to cover for the extra money. She is the eldest after all."

            "She's only five years older. It's not that big of a difference."

            "Kagome, enough. I appreciate the offer, but your father needs you more than we need the extra money. End of discussion. Enjoy your young life instead of demanding to work and give up your time."

            Lowering her head, Kagome nodded. "Hai, okasan."

          With a sigh, her mother sat back. "Kikyo should be home soon. Why don't you go heat up some food for her to eat? She will be hungry after a long day of work."

            "Hai." Kagome stood and went over to the tray and placed it in the oven to keep its warmth. Turning back to her mother, she said, "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go upstairs and turn in early, if that's alright with you."

            "Sleep well, Kagome. Everything will have a different look in the morning."

            With a nod, Kagome left the room and headed to her room. A few moments later, she heard the door open and close, signaling her older sister had returned from her day's work. She could tell her sister and mother passed a few words before one started up the stairs. There was a small knock on her door and when Kagome called for them to enter, Kikyo entered the room. She looked worn and tired from her day, but still held that grace and dignity. 

            She came into the room and sat on Kagome's bed. "Mother told me about you wanting to go to work to help out with the financial situation. She wanted to know what I thought about it."

            "And?"

            "And I came up here to find out for myself why you want to do this."

            Kagome sat up in bed and looked at her sister. "Oneesan, it feels wrong that you and okasan go out everyday and work so hard while I'm here doing nothing."

            "That's not true. You are doing far more than I. You are here to be with father. I can't do that, even if I wanted to. In that way, you are stronger than I."

            "How so? You are the one with the miko abilities, not me."

            "It is a gift and a curse. It's different to go out and care for the sick and dying than to come home to it. You are able to do both. Besides, my powers did not surface right away. They were provoked into coming forth, when my life depended on it."

            Kagome nodded. "I remember. That centipede got what it deserved though. How could it attack an innocent village like that?"

            "It's a demon. Demons are violent with a thirst for blood."

            "Not all demons. I think there have to be some good ones."       

            Kikyo smiled at her. "One day, I hope you can prove that to me, imoto. But for now, I wish for you to stay the way you are. Please wait a little longer to grow up completely."

            Nodding, Kagome sighed. "Hai, oneesan."

            "It's for your own good. Who knows? Maybe one day you will receive powers as well, perhaps more powerful than myself. Until then, stay as you are."

            "Hai, Kikyo."

            "Good. Good night, Kagome."

            "Night."

            With that, Kikyo stood and left the room, heading for her own private sanctuary. It wasn't that she wanted to limit her sister. Kikyo wanted her to stay pure and innocent, stuck in her ideals as long as she could. To do so, Kikyo would work as hard as she could, doing her best to keep Kagome from that life of cruelty. 

            Before crawling into bed, she looked in the direction of her father's room. Tears sprang from her eyes as she placed her head on the pillow. Silently, she prayed to Kami for Kagome's strength before falling deep into slumber.

~The middle of the night~

            A loud coughing sound broke through the household, waking Kagome from her slumber. Curious, she got out of bed and followed the horrible sound until she came to her father's bedroom door. 'Oh Kami, no…' "Otosan!" Without knocking, Kagome shoved open the doors and ran in to find her father in the middle of a horrible coughing fit that was causing him to be unable to breathe. "Otosan!"

            The man tried to focus on his baby girl, but his eyes closed as he continued to cough. Kagome ran out into the hallway. "Oneesan! Okasan! Come quick!" Without waiting, she ran back into the room and to her father's side. "Otosan, please stop this. Please."

            Her mother and sister ran into the room and exchanged words before they both ran out, probably one getting the doctor while the other went to find his current medication. The man looked at his daughter as he gasped for air. "Promise me… *gasp* to be strong. Have *gasp* no regrets. This *gasp* is my hope for you, my sweet Kagome. I'm sorry. *cough* Happy… Birth…" He took one last big gasp of air before collapsing back onto the bed, eyes closed. 

            Kagome looked at him in horror. Leaning over, she placed her hand under his nose to feel if he was in fact breathing. Her eyes went wide as tears began to fill them. "No… no…. NO!" Kagome shook the man violently, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Otosan, no." When she finally realized he wasn't going to awaken, Kagome let out a cry of pain into the night. "OTOSAN!!!!!!!!!"

            Kikyo stood at the doorway a few minutes later, seeing her little sister weeping on top of their father's dead body, her mother quietly sobbing in the corner of the room. She had brought the doctor too late. Their father was gone. Lowering her head, she thanked the doctor for his time, then went over to her sister. The girl was crying so hard, obviously crushed by losing the most important person in the world to her. Gently, Kikyo took Kagome's head off of the body and placed it onto her shoulder, letting her sister cry her eyes out into her. Kikyo had to remain strong for the family.

            "Oneesan… Otosan's…"

            "Shh. Hush imoto. Father wouldn't want you to be sad."

            "*sniff* He told me to stay strong. But he's…"

            Kikyo took a moment before answering her. "It's just us now." Inside, Kikyo was crushed as well, not only because her father died, but because she was not there. Kagome was always there. Pain coursed through her as Kikyo let a few tears fall from her own eyes, taking the last of her emotional spark with them.

~A few weeks later~

            Kagome sighed as she packed some of her most precious items into a small bag that hug at her side. She was only allowed so much to take with her. They were leaving this night out of this town and away from the only home she had known. Their financial situation was worse than any of them had imagined. The funeral was barely covered by what they had saved, but there were still too many bills that could not be paid. As a result, her mother had to sell their home and most of their possessions just to make ends meet.

            Now they were taking what they had left and going somewhere new to start over. This town held too much pain for the family. Even Kikyo agreed after making sure the town would be protected while she was gone. 

            Wiping away a few tears, Kagome took her small bag and headed towards the door, out where her mother and sister were waiting. With one last look at her home, Kagome walked up to them and nodded, signaling she was ready. Kikyo nodded and began walking in one direction towards the main road. Going on this road would lead them to somewhere new, where everything would change forever.

~*~

            The woman put down her pen for a moment. "Is that all?"

            "You were there too. If I missed anything, fill in the blanks."

            "I told you. I want your side."

            Sighing, the raven hair woman sat back. "Let's put it this way. That day change our lives forever. Nothing would ever be the same. And to think this is the beginning of the story."

            "Excuse me, but your time is up."

            Both women looked up at the man in uniform that stood behind the one on that side of the glass. The woman sighed. "Is there anyway you can come back tomorrow?"

            The other woman sighed. "I'll try. No promises though."

            "That's all I can ask for. Thank you."

            "Right." With that, both of them hung up the phone and left out their respected doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~That's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Updates will be random, as in they will come whenever I think and type things up. College is murder lately. Oh, and yes, you are supposed to be utterly and completely confused as to who is who (like who's telling the story). You'll find out at the end who's saying what.

            Again, review please and I'll be back as soon as I can. I must battle with my mind first. Ja ne!~*~


	2. Chapter 2

*Blinks* Wow… Didn't expect even two reviews for this one. Odd. Anywho, Might as well give you chapter two also… *shrug*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the woman took her seat, she picked up the phone and smiled. "Glad you could make it."

            "You know I could never say no, especially to you during this time." 

The smile still on her face, she took out her notebook and pencil, looking up to signal she was ready. The other woman sighed and sat back in her chair. "Whenever you're ready."

"Let's see. Every single detail, right?"

"Hai."

"Okay. That night, we got a lift from a man traveling to the town of Hajimari, about thirty miles away. Mother figured that would be far enough away to truly start over. Of course it was difficult at first. Hajimari had a reputation of not treating women the way they should, including giving them unfair wages at pathetic jobs, if they were allowed to get any."

"Not exactly a female-friendly place."

"Not really. It was definitely an adjustment, considering we came from a place that sought to make women more independent.  Let's me think. I remember our first night there…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Chapter Two_**

            The cart stopped outside of a reasonably average size town, people going from one store to another. Judging by the tall, lavish style homes, it was apparent this was a very rich neighborhood. The three women jumped out of the vehicle and thanked the kind man for taking them this far. He looked over at them and smiled. "I am sorry for your troubles. Hajimari is a place of new beginnings, if you are willing to look for your chances. Good luck to you three."

            "Arigatou, ojii-san!" Kagome waved to the man as he rode away into the night, going on to the next town instead. 

            Without wasting any time, the eldest woman picked up her things and walked straight into the town, her daughters following suit. Without looking at them, she walked up to the edge of the city limits. "Now girls, we will have to take any job we can find. Kikyo has a slight advantage, being a trained miko. Perhaps you can help the town healer or find an elder miko to work with. Kagome, you will have to start from scratch, taking whatever job you can. Ideally, we will all be able to find work as maids and live in the household."

            Kikyo remained silent as she observed the area they walked into. Yes, this was a very rich place, thus their prices for everything would be high. Sure, the work might pay nicely, but to survive they would have to work long hours and give up all luxuries. Food and clothing would be the most important. Anything else was a waste.

            The woman walked up to one home and knocked hard, trying to get someone's attention. After a few moments, a man with a stern look on his face look down his nose at her. She was, after all, not dressed in the best. During their journey here, the females sold all they had, expect what they dared not part with. All they had to wear were rags at this point. "May I help you?" 

            "Yes, I was hoping you were looking for some new maids for the household. My two daughters are young and strong, great workers. I am good at keeping a home tidy and in shape."

            Kagome thought she saw the man smile a bit, as if he was laughing at their misfortune. "We are not hiring any new staff members. Even if we were, we would find someone much more suitable for the position, not some paupers on the street." With that, the man slammed the door in their faces, leaving Kagome disgusted.

            "Well, that was rude!"

            "Hush, Kagome. We must keep looking. Wasting energy being angry is energy better used for seeking employment."

            Nodding at her mother, Kagome followed her small family from one house to another, thus going from one slammed door to another. It was very deep into the night and the sky opened up to drop rain upon them and their misfortune. Her mother, physically exhausted, was being supported by her elder sister while Kagome resumed the knocking on the doors. 

            The rain was seeping through her worn clothing, causing the young girl to look more like a drown rat than a lady. She came upon one final door, just about giving up hope. Lifting her tired limp, she knocked as hard as she could on the wooden door, waiting for someone to come, yell at her for waking them up and then slamming the door before she could even get a word out. 

            Surprisingly, the door flew open and a young man with violet eyes looked upon her with pity. Kagome didn't let him speak first. "Please, sir, my mother, sister and I have been knocking on doors since we arrived, looking for some kind of work, or just a place to stay the night in order to resume our search in the morning. If you have any sympathy in your heart, please allow us to at least stay the night so that we may warm ourselves. We shall be out of your home by morning."

            The man smiled at her as he opened the door more. "Come in out of the rain. We shall discuss your predicament inside where it is warm. This invitation goes to your family as well."

            Kagome looked up at him and smiled, something she hadn't done since her father's death. "Arigatou." She turned and went to fetch her sister and mother. To her surprise, the man walked out and went to the mother right away. "Here. Let's get you all inside." Shifting the weight from Kikyo to himself, the man walked the mother and two daughters inside the home and right in front of the fireplace. 

            The home was small, but quaint, suitable for a small family or even a place of business. Wasting no time, the man brought their mother into the back room, apparently a spare bedroom. He turned to the two females left standing and smiled again, kindness radiating off of him. "Please, make yourselves comfortable and warm by the fire. I have some futons in the closet you may sleep on. We'll discuss your employment problem in the morning, after you've all had a chance to rest."

            The eldest girl stepped forward, nodding at the man. "Arigatou. I am Kikyo Higurashi. This is my younger sister Kagome."

            A soft smile overtook him again as the man introduced himself…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "That was the day we met Miroku. It still amazes me that he took us in, some random strangers off the street like that. For all he knew, we could have been thieves."

            The woman looked up. "Do you still keep in contact with him?"

            "Yes. He lives just down the street from us."

            "Oh really? I didn't know that."

            "Shall I continue?"

            "Please."

            "Alright. Miroku brought out the futons, as said, and left us by the fire. When morning came, we woke up to wondrous smells. Curious, we went and saw him in the kitchen, making us all breakfast. Miroku invited us to sit and eat with him while sharing our story. Mother was still asleep in the spare room at this time, so we all just chatted, letting her sleep…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             Miroku put down his tea and looked at the two beautiful women. "Well, from what I know about this place, you will all have a hard time finding employment. Kikyo-sama, I am good friends with the town miko, Kaede-sama. I can bring you both to her this afternoon."

            Kikyo sat up a bit. "The both of us?"

            "Well yes. It is highly unusual for the miko trait to not run in the family. I assume it will appear in Kagome as well, if not already."

            Kagome's eyes went wide with a spark of hope as her mouth fell open. "Really?!?"

            A somewhat snort came from the direction of the doorway. All three heads turned and saw their mother standing there. "Kagome is _not_ a miko. Kikyo is the eldest and the most experienced. She is the miko, not Kagome."

            Miroku looked over and saw Kagome's head slowly lower as her mother spoke these harsh words. 'It's as if she saying Kagome has no worth.' Standing up slightly, he looked at the older woman. "Kaede-sama is a very respected and loved person in Hajimari, thus she would also be able to help you all find jobs. She lives at the shrine and has a lot more room than this small building. If I know her as well as I do, she will probably offer you all a place to stay."

            Kagome sat up in her seat. "How do you know Kaede-sama so well?"

            "Well, technically I'm a Buddhist monk, but that doesn't really pay the bills. Kaede-sama helped me continue with my training when I first came to town and also found a place for me to stay as well as a job."

            "What do you do, Miroku-san?"

            "Please, just Miroku will do. I am the religious advisor to the King. Whenever he needs advice on foreign religious customs, he calls me in. When he doesn't need me for that, I work with the princes."

            "I didn't know there were princes."

            Kikyo turned to her little sister, a look that clearly said Kagome was talking too much. The girl bowed her head. "Gomen. I guess I ask too many questions."

            A rich laugh broke through the kitchen as they all turned to Miroku. He looked at the girl and smiled. "You need to ask questions in order to get answers. Ask away. I'm probably one of the few men who want women to speak their minds. Keep that quality and don't let anyone walk all over you."

            The smile on his face grew after seeing the younger girl smile. 'She does have a beautiful smile. It's as if she smiles with her whole being.' At that moment, he promised himself he would do everything he could to help her and her family. 

            Her mother looked between the two and frowned. 'This won't do.' Clearing her throat, she looked over at the… monk and smiled. "When will we be able to see this Kaede-sama?"

            Miroku torn his gaze away from Kagome and looked over to her mother. "We can head out now if you'd like, Higurashi-san."

            "Please, call me Nariko."

            Nodding his head slightly to show he understood and accepted her request, he turned back to the other girls. "If you all wish to freshen up a bit first, you may use the spare room over there. There is a wash bin there."

            "Arigatou, Miroku, but we have nothing to change into. This will have to do."

            The violet eyed man turned his attention the Kikyo, the one who had spoken. "Alright, then let us go see Kaede-sama. Perhaps she will also be able to find some clothing for you to change into."

            Kagome sprang up as Nariko and Kikyo slowly headed in his direction by the door. The youngest walked right next to him. "Miroku, how old are you? You don't look much older than me."

            "And how old are you, Kagome?"

            "Seventeen."

            He smiled at her again. "Well, I'm a little older. Twenty."

            "Really? Kikyo is twenty-two."

            "Kagome, I hardly think Miroku is interested in trivial facts," Kikyo semi-scolded her sister.

            "Nonsense. I enjoy learning new things about new people. Besides, it's a pretty good walk. What other way to pass the time besides talking?"

            Already Miroku had his opinions of the women. 'Nariko is a strong woman and relies on her eldest, deeming her the one with the most worth due to her abilities. Kikyo must be the strongest of them all due to her mother's opinion, but does care for Kagome. She just wants her little sister to be able to handle herself, but also to fit in. Kagome on the other hand needs to stand out. Perhaps she just needs the right situation in order to show off just how great she is.'

            After walking out of the town for about five minutes, they all came upon a shrine. At the base of the shrine, as if guarding over the entrance was a hut that looked as if it could fit two or three people. Miroku walked to the hut and called out for the miko. "Kaede-sama?"

            "Hai?" An elder woman in the traditional miko attire came out, gray hair tied back. She also had an eye patch over her right eye, a wound from an old fight perhaps. "Oh, Miroku-sama. Who have you brought with you this time?"

            "I thought you might be able to assist them. This is the Higurashi family: Nariko-san, Kikyo-sama, and Kagome-sama. They traveled a long way after a horrible tragedy left them homeless. Perhaps you could help them find work?"

            Raising up a hand to silence the monk, Kaede walked up to both the young women and studied them carefully. Taking a step back, she smiled, looking over at Kikyo. "You must be the oldest, the one who has found her powers and developed them already."

            "Hai."

            "Then if you'd like, I can help you continue your studies here. And you," Kaede turned to Kagome, "you have not yet gotten in touch with your power. I can help you discover it and show you how to prepare for it's arrival."

            Before Kagome could respond, Nariko stepped forth. "Gomen, Kaede-sama, but Kagome is not a miko. She will work just like I, preferably as a maid in a household here."

            Kaede turned to the mother. "Kagome can work and develop her powers as well. If she does not develop and control them early, they will overtake and consume her, ultimately destroying her. Miko abilities are not something you can choose to be born with. It will be safer to teach her than to ignore her gift."

            It was very apparent Nariko did not like that answer at all, but could say nothing in front of the elder miko. Kaede, seeming satisfied, motioned for all of them to enter the hut. Kagome was the first to enter, sitting herself by the fire in the middle of the floor. Kikyo and Nariko sat off to the side as Miroku sat on one side of Kagome, Kaede on the other. "Alright, from what I know, the Nakamoto family is looking for an in-home head maid, a management position. Nariko-san, this seems like something that would be perfect for you. They would probably take in Kikyo and Kagome as well, in return for service of course. Things have not been well in that household. Nakamoto-san lost his wife five years ago and is trying to raise his daughter. Perhaps three more women in the house will help in her growth."

            Kagome sat up and asked, "How old is she?"

            Thinking for a moment, the old woman gave her answer. "About sixteen."

            "That's a year younger than me!"

            Kaede smiled at the young girl's energy. She turned to the mother who looked as if she were in deep thought. "Is that alright with you, Nariko-san?"

            The woman looked up and bowed slightly. "Hai, Kaede-sama. That is most generous of you to assist us."

            "It is no bother. I shall even write a letter to Nakamoto-san explaining you all have my approval. Hardly anyone overlooks that."

            "Arigatou." 

            Kagome smiled at Miroku, who returned it. He was quite fascinated by the young girl since the beginning. Her energy seemed to just travel to everyone, which was quite charming. It was a shame she was in this situation though, with her father dying like that. 'She should never know such pain.'

            "Miroku-sama, could you please escort these women to Nakamoto-san's home?"

            Snapping out of his daze, the monk looked over at the miko, blinking his eyes. "Hai. It would be my honor."

            Kaede smiled at him, already knowing he had his eye sent on the younger daughter. Something told her that the two would not be romantically involved, but good friends instead. Her hunches were never wrong in these matters.

            The family thanked the woman again and headed off back into the town. Miroku lead the way again with Kagome by his side, Kikyo and Nariko behind them. While walking through the crowded streets, they were all pushed and shoved out of the way by busy people, off to who knows where. At one point, Kagome was separated from the group, Miroku taking his eyes off her for only a moment. "Kagome-sama?!?" He went frantic looking for her, trying to look over heads as he forcefully told the other women to stand off to the side just in case. 'Damn it. Where could she have gone?'

            Meanwhile, Kagome looked around for the violet eyed man. "Miroku? Miroku?!?" Slightly afraid, Kagome kept walking, looking for the kind man she had known less than a day. "Miroku?"

            "Excuse me. You lost?"

            Turning around, Kagome came face to face with a man with beautiful amber eyes and long silver hair. Those intense eyes seemed to capture her as she gazed into them. Someone ran passed them both,  bumping into Kagome causing her to fall forward. "Whoa, hang on there." The man caught her in his arms and looked her over. "You okay there?"

            Kagome looked up at him again. "I-I got lost."

            The man smiled at her, showing off… fangs? "I can see that. Who are you looking for?"

            Taking a moment to compose herself, and to get out of his arms, Kagome cleared her throat. "Miroku."

            Blinking a few times, the man looked her over. "You're with Miroku?"

            "Miroku offered us a place to stay until we could get work. We just arrived last night."

            "During that rain storm? That must have been rough. Come on. I'll take you to him." He started walking off in one direction, the girl following close behind.

            Kagome smiled at him. "Arigatou. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

            The man hesitated a bit before answering. "You can call me Inu.'

            "Alright, Inu. How do you know Miroku?"

            He looked over at her as the crowd thickened. "Here, take my hand. The crowd's getting worse." After taking her hand in his, he went on to answer her question. "I've known Miroku for a long time, ever since he came to the Hajimari."

            "Kagome-sama?!?"

            The girl looked up with a smile on her face. "Miroku!!"

            The violet eyed man looked over at her with a wave of relief washing over him. Miroku ran over to them. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for… you…" The monk came to a slow stop as he saw the man and woman holding hands. Raising an eyebrow at them, he watched as the male dropped her hand immediately. "I see you met a friend of mine."

            "Hai! Inu was kind enough to save me from the crowd and help me find you." Kagome smiled at them both, then looked over Miroku's shoulder. "I see you somehow kept mother and Kikyo in one spot. Arigatou."

            Miroku removed his glare from the amber eyed man and turned his attention back to her. "We were all worried about you. Come on. Nakamoto-san is just down the block over there." Before she could say anything, the monk took Kagome's arm and led her towards her family. 

            Twisting away a bit, Kagome waved at her savior. "Bye, Inu! Thanks again!"

            Smiling, the man waved back at the girl as he watched them walk away…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Girls, your time is up." Both looked over at the man in uniform as he shrugged. "You know the rules. I was just getting into the story as well."

            One of the raven haired females looked up at him with a sad smile. "And to think this is just the beginning. There's still a long way to go.'

            "I'm guessing you want to see me again tomorrow."

            "If that's not a problem."

            "I'll make it work." With that, the one left out the door to freedom as the other went into a large building, waiting until the next day.

~*~That's all for now. Gotta run! Leave fun reviews! Ja ne!~*~


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Instead of continuing the voting, I have decided just to pick myself. I really do not remember where I was going with this. Though this was somewhat popular, I am not going to continue this story anymore. I am sorry. Maybe when I have more time to devote to it, I might pick it up again. However, that seems unlikely.

Until the next time you read...

Ja ne.

-Sakura onto Hitomi


End file.
